This disclosure relates generally to mobile computing devices, and more specifically, to protecting a mobile computing device application via an intra-application firewall.
Various software applications are increasingly available on mobile computing devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, e-readers, etc.) to meet users' personal and/or business needs. Mobile computing device application communication models promote the development of rich applications to meet these needs. For example, application developers can leverage existing data and services provided by other applications while still giving the impression of a single seamless application. In an example illustration, a restaurant review application can request other applications to display the restaurant's website, provide a map with the restaurant's location, and call the restaurant. This communication model reduces developer burden and promotes functionality reuse. Various mobile computing device operating systems achieve this by dividing applications into components and providing a message passing system so that components can communicate within and across application boundaries.